1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to aerial devices and utility platforms. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to a liner retention system for securing an insulative liner into a utility platform.
2. Related Art
Utility workers utilize an aerial device to reach inaccessible locations. The aerial device generally includes a boom assembly with a utility platform connected to a distal end of the boom. One or more utility workers stand in the utility platform. Utility workers typically use an aerial device to access overhead electric power lines and electric power components for installation, repair, or maintenance. The utility platforms utilized by electric utility workers are highly insulated so as to prevent the discharge of electricity through the utility truck, and especially through the utility worker.
Insulative liners disposed in the utility platform provide good safety features for utility workers, but retaining the liners in the utility platform can be problematic. Additionally, due to harsh working conditions and repeated contact with metal tools and replacement parts, insulative liners are prone to damage. The damage to insulative liners is especially prevalent along their edges. Accordingly, there is a need for protecting the relatively expensive insulative liners from damage. Moreover, due to their insulated nature, utility platforms of the prior art use non-conductive bolts to traverse openings in the insulative liner and the utility platform. These non-conductive bolts are prone to failure due to the stresses imparted on them, especially at the head. There is currently no way to achieve insulative properties while retaining the strength to withstand stress.